The Neko's Angels
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: A one-shot sequel to "A Neko's Angel". I know, I know, not a very creative title, but I couldn't think of much else, hehe... Anyway, this is right at Neku's due date for his second child, as mentioned in the epilogue. It also includes a small treat for my faithful readers! JoshuaxNeku, no yaoi, but childbirth warning and mpreg, so rated T just in case.


A/N: Okay, this is a one-shot that I decided to write as a small sequel to "A Neko's Angel". I know, I know, the title is basically the same, but I couldn't think of something better. Remember, this is a one-shot, so no other chapters after this one, okay? This takes place about 3 ½ months after the end of the epilogue. I apologize in advance about the length, I can't think of too much for writing on this one besides the birth, about the baby, etc. I plan on writing a one-shot sequel to "Neko Love" as well, just a small one that continues about 4 months after the end of the story, right around Roxas's due date. Check out that story as well, if you have the time! Enjoy the one-shot~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, Shuko, and Neku's second child.

The Neko's Angels

One-Shot

"Night. Night, wake up," a voice said in my ear, reaching through to me as I slept.

"Wuzzit…?" I mumbled, opening my eyes. Shuko was crouched in front of me, his expression worried. _Déjà vu much?_ I thought to myself as I tried to focus on what was going on.

"It's Mom," he said, an edge of panic to his voice. "Dad says he's going into labor." _That_ woke me up fully. I scrabbled to my feet, my claws scraping against the stone of the hollow, and quickly darted into the tree hollow.

Neku was curled in on himself in the fetal position, gasping and whimpering in pain. His hands were grasping at his pregnant belly, which was going through contractions, causing the pain. Joshua worriedly ran his hands through Neku's hair as a soothing gesture, but the neko was in too much pain for it to sooth him.

I rushed to Neku's side, and nodded to Joshua, silently telling him I could take it from here. He nodded hesitantly back, and led Shuko out to the springs to wait out the birth. Turning my attention back to Neku, I gently pried his hands from his belly and began to give him a quick check on his progress. Neku dug his hands into the blankets, gripping them tightly from the pain as he gave another whimper.

"Neku, you need to try and relax a bit," I murmured to him when I finished checking his progress. "Otherwise this will hurt a lot worse than last time."

"I…I'll try…" he ground out between clenched teeth. A hiss escaped him as another contraction rolled through his body, and the sound tugged at my heartstrings a bit. I felt awful that I couldn't do anything about his pain…

I held his hand as we waited out the labor until it was time for him to push. We waited for at least a couple of hours before it was that time. Once it came to it, I moved down to his legs and checked; he was ready.

"Neku, it's time to push," I told him gently, and he cried out as a more powerful contraction rolled through his body, but when he recovered from it, he nodded once. "All right, Neku, push!"

He screamed with each push, each scream becoming a little more hoarse-sounding than the last. I had him stop while he tried to catch his breath after the eighth push, going to his side and gripping his hand again while wiping his forehead with a cool cloth.

"Neku, it's not much more left, I promise," I assured him. "The baby is almost out, and then you can hold your baby, all right?" He nodded weakly, gasping in pain as yet another contraction ran its course.

I quickly moved back to his legs, grabbing a couple of blankets along the way, and positioned myself to gently pull the baby out once the shoulders appeared. Finally, after the thirteenth push, the shoulders appeared, and I stopped Neku from continuing.

"That's good, Neku," I told him gently. "I can pull it out from here." He nodded wearily, flopping back to lean against the pillows that were propped up against the inside of the tree trunk.

I carefully and gently pulled out the infant, and once it was out, it began to cry. I quickly severed the umbilical cord with my claws before wrapping up the newborn in one of the blankets and cleaning it off. As I cleaned it off and it began to quiet down, I discovered the baby was a girl, and a cute one, at that. Upon finishing cleaning her off, I wrapped her up in the second blanket, gently tossing the first one off to the side to wash later.

"Neku, here's your little girl," I told him softly as I approached. His pale blue eyes snapped open, and he smiled warmly at me, looking like he was going to start crying out of pure joy. I carefully placed the little girl in Neku's arms, and then turned away to get Joshua and Shuko.

Stepping out to the springs, I heard Shuko saying, "Dad, it's okay. Mom's tough. He'll get through this just fine." Clearing my throat, the pair looked at me quickly, their worry immediately shifting to excitement when they saw my reassuring expression. Shuko ran over to me, Joshua following, and the winged neko asked eagerly, "So, do I have a baby brother, or a baby sister?"

"A baby sister," I chuckled, and Shuko's eyes lit up, as did Josh's. "Come on, let's meet her." And with that, I led them back to the tree hollow, where Neku was waiting. He looked at us happily as we approached, and then smiled softly at the tiny girl in his arms. Joshua kneeled next to Neku on his left side, while Shuko kneeled by Neku's right, and I perched on Shuko's shoulder.

"What's her name?" Shuko asked quietly. Neku and Joshua looked at each other, just like last time, and then nodded.

"Kidate," they answered in unison, and I smiled.

Kidate seemed to take more after Josh than Neku, which I almost laughed at, seeing as Joshua was the more feminine-looking one of the pair. She had pale skin and rosy pink cheeks. Her fuzzy hair was even more of a pale orange than Shuko's, and the tiny kitten ears that stood up from her head were silver with flecks of orange on them.

Her tiny kitten tail that poked out from the bottom of the blanket was the same pattern, silver with flecks of orange. Her eyes opened, and when they did, I realized they were the opposite of Shuko's; the right one was violet, and the left one was pale blue, both of them feline-like. Those pretty eyes watched us with genuine curiosity, but then she started to squirm, just like…

Neku carefully pulled the blanket down, and tiny, light gold, feathered wings revealed themselves. Kidate wrapped her wings around her as best as she could, yawning widely with a small snuffle afterwards. Neku pulled the blanket back up to cover her again, and then gently kissed her forehead. Joshua wrapped his arms around his mate, son, and newborn daughter, and sighed happily.

After a few minutes of watching Kidate sleep, Neku curled up with Kidate held close, Shuko lying next to him, and Joshua lying on his side with his arms wrapped around Neku. I smiled slightly at the sight, and curled up in my nest, falling asleep almost instantly.

X*X(12 Years Later)X*X

"Shuko, wait up!" Kidate yelled after her brother.

"You gotta fly faster, sis, if you wanna keep up!" Shuko laughed. I flew a little ways away from the siblings, grinning at their complaints and teasing. 12 years had passed like a blur, and Kidate had grown into a pretty young girl, definitely taking after Joshua in both looks and personality. She had some of Neku in her, but she was definitely more like Josh than Neku.

Her almost silver hair had grown out, going down to her shoulders in slight curls and waves. No matter how much she sat in the sun, though, she still remained as pale as both of her parents. Her ears had grown in proportion to the rest of her body, as did her tail, and both had gained some more orange flecks as the years passed.

Kidate's wingspan had grown, too, getting close to matching her brother's. I knew that in a few more years, she would have fully grown wings. As I watched the pair fly about in loops, Shuko flying circles around Kidate, I was nearly blinded by the light that reflected off of her light gold feathers. Blinking, I remembered that it happened occasionally. As I looked around, I realized it was getting late.

"Kidate! Shuko! Time to go home! It's sunset!" I called, and the pair paused, hovering in the air.

"Awwww, really?" Kidate whined. I laughed, shaking my head a bit.

"Yes, really. Now let's go home and eat!" I replied, and led the siblings home.

Shuko, now 25, raced back with Kidate following close behind, and I shot past them, startling them both. Cackling, I called back over my shoulder, "I'm hungry!"

The pair behind me merely laughed as we flew home, and as we flew, I thought to myself, _This life has given me more than I ever imagined. I'm extremely grateful to have it._

A/N: And that's that! You guys are lucky I even through in the whole, "12 Years Later" part, because I wasn't sure about adding that, but I decided I needed more, so I did. Anyway, now to go and write a one-shot sequel to Neko Love, one of my AkuRoku stories~! Another thing, Kidate's name is Japanese for "nature", just so you know. Thank you to all of my faithful readers, reviewers, and favers, because you all made me SO happy! Thanks again! Read & Review, peeps!


End file.
